


The Paper Trail

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a VinList Challenge, 2013





	The Paper Trail

"Son, let me give you a hand."

"S'okay, I've got it." The walking stack of files that was JD Dunne moved precariously through the office. The young man wove in and out navigating desks, chairs, printers and other various obstacles as if by memory. "Top two are for you, Ez."

"Remind me again how we have become a 'green' environment?" the undercover agent asked sarcastically as he took two inch-thick files from the top of the stack thus allowing JD to see over the unstable pile.

"Remnants from the old days," Josiah explained, "back when everything was processed and filed, in triplicate. Now it's save and send."

"They've been working to archive all the old files but you should see the storage room. Boxes upon boxes," JD exclaimed as the tower started to have a decided tilt to the left. "Stuff Chris wanted isn't scheduled to be scanned for another month or two."

Nathan gasped as JD dipped and twisted to correct the stack.

"Perhaps you should have considered leaving these documents in their box for transport?" Ezra suggested.

"Oh these were just the odds and ends. Buck has three boxes full of files on a cart."

A collective groan filled the room.

"Where did you leave Brother Buck?" Josiah asked as he took five files off the stack and after a quick glance placed three on his desk and the remaining two on Nathan's.

"Well we did have to go past the secretarial pool." JD smirked, then promptly tripped on an extension cord that ran across the floor.

"Cord," Vin volunteered helpfully.

"Gee, thanks," JD grumbled under his breath as he shifted to correct the now precarious tower. With his chin pressed firmly on the top file, probably the only thing preventing a minor catastrophe, JD headed for Chris' office.

Josiah opened the door and moved aside. JD crossed the room and with a sigh deposited the remaining stack of files on Chris' desk.

The door had barely closed behind him when the distinct sound of papers fluttering and hitting the floor could be heard.

"Sounds like lunch," Vin offered, standing and grabbing his coat.

"Amen, brother," Josiah agreed, following suit.

"Saloon?" Nathan suggested.

"And Mr. Dunne is buying."


End file.
